Black Dragons Instead
by Correa Potter
Summary: I haven't found any stories like this. It is about what may have happened if Jack had chosen the Black Dragons instead of Bobby Wasabi. Warning: Future slash and possible incest. It is two cousins so. T because I can be kind of paranoid.
1. The Answer That Changed Everything

I do not own Kickin It but I own my computer and this OC that is a black dragon. Please tell me if she seems at all like a Mary Sue.

Chapter 1

Milton, Eddy and Jerry left the table so Jack and Kim could talk.

"Looks like you know something about karate" Kim said, sitting down on the booth right across from Jack.

"A little bit" Jack said with a shrug.

"Then why are you training at Bobby Wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town" Kim said and questioned.

"Really? What do you know about karate?" Jack asked. He didn't know that this girl could do karate.

~Time skip~

Kim broke two boards right through the middle.

"I guess you do know a little something about karate" Jack said, impressed with the talent this girl had.

"This place made me a black belt. Everything at the black dragon is the best of the best" Kim said.

"Ah, Jack. I've heard so much about you. I want you to know that if you join this dojo you will become like a cobra. Fast, quick and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket" Sensei said

"What sensei's trying to say is if you train here, we'll make you a champion" Kim said, touching Jack's arm.  
"Check out this bow staff. That's 4 ounces of perfectly balanced graphite" Sensei said, "The same one the astronauts use."  
Jack looked at him like he was kind of crazy.

"You know for when they need a bow staff in space" Sensei said.

"So what do think, Jack. Will you join the Black Dragons?" Kim asked.

A girl with black hair and pale skin came over. She had a helix piercing, canine bites and an eyebrow piercing.

"You're training at Bobby Wasabi? I used to train there. I'm Jasper, by the way" the pierced girl said, holding out her hand.

"Why'd you leave?" Jack said. Things couldn't have been that bad at Bobby Wasabi.

"The sensei is a wacko, the training is terrible and no one cares about learning" Jasper said, counting on her left hand which Jack noticed had a paint pallet tattooed on it.

"I see you've noticed Jasper's tattoo and piercings. Yeah, I'm guessing it seems a bit strange" Kim said, possibly laughing.

"Just a bit" Jack said, holding his fingers slightly apart as if to show how much.

"Jasper is bit strange but you get used to her eventually. Away from Jasper though. Will you join?" Kim asked, secretly hoping he would join.

"Yeah. I will" Jack said after thinking it over for a moment.

"We'll get you a jacket and a gi tomorrow. For now, Kim and Jasper will explain what we're training for right now" Sensei said before he turned to go help a student.

"Alright. I'm just going to go get changed into my regular outfit real quick" Jasper said, going off to the locker rooms.

~Jasper's POV~

I walked off to get changed out of my gi so when I had to go I could go straight home. I could not be late. If I was late, I was dead. I've made that mistake before and I'm never doing it again.

I came out and Jack looked at me in shock. I guess that's reasonable since I was wearing neon splattered jeans, a baby tee and low heeled boots. It didn't really go with the piercings and tattoo.

"You look..." Jack started before I cut him off.

"Unlike what you thought I would look like?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But it's a good thing of course" Jack said, adding the last part rather quickly.

I went over and whispered something in his ear.

There we go. It's done. I wonder what Jasper whisper in Jack's ear? Well, I know but you guys don't. You will probably find out in the next chapter though. It has something to do with the warning in the summary.


	2. Planning and Plotting

I do not own Kickin It.

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

"I know you're gay, Jack. You're acting like you have a crush on me just so no one will get suspicious but stop before it gets too far and someone gets hurt" Jasper whispered in my ear. I blushed because she was right. I had stared at her not because I liked her but because I was trying to deceive everyone.

"How'd you know?" I muttered, still blushing at the thought that someone knew my secret.

"It's kind of obvious. When you stare at the boys around this place, it's obvious that you would go out with them even if you didn't really like them" Jasper said with an irritating smirk.

"You're strangely observant. It's creepy" I said, a shiver running up my spine.

"Who do you really like? I know it isn't anyone here just by seeing your stare" Jasper informed.

"You probably won't think it's strange considering the fact that you haven't left yet" I started, "I like my cousin, Kai."

Jasper started giggling so hard that I was surprised she hadn't fallen over yet.

"What's up with you?" I asked, a bit creeped out.

"I just got an idea. Kim and I are going to an amusement park this weekend. I was thinking you could invite Kai to go with us and then you could tell him about how you like him. You could ask him out too. It's perfect!" Jasper explained with an excited hint in her voice.

"That might work. I have one question though," I agreed before asking said question, "Are you always this meddlesome?"

"Yes. Yes, I am" Jasper said proudly.

We discussed her plan for a bit before Kim told us that it was time to go.

"Call him as soon as you can. We're going this weekend on Saturday" Jasper reminded me before we went our seperate ways.

There we go. Jasper is planning and plotting to get them together. Kai is the same Kai that was in Kickin It in China. Next chapter will be the day at the amusement park. I'm having to much fun with this.


	3. Off to the Amusement Park

I own not Kickin It.

**WARNING: **May boarder T but may not.

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I hoped my plan would work. I love meddling to get people together. It's so much fun. After this plan, I had a couple of other plans but they weren't as likely to succeed. Okay, time to gather my thoughts and get those two together. Here they come.

"Hey guys. I am so excited for today. Am I the only one who likes rollercoasters? They're so amazing but there aren't many good ones around here. The amusement park we're going to has the most famous rollercoaster of our state. It has a loop, 5 hills and goes about 35 miles an hour. I've been on it so many times I can even ride it right after eating. Imm-" I started before Jack cut me off.

"Hey. You are going to scare someone. Be quiet so I don't have to tape you're mouth shut" Jack said. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Someone's moody. Why don't you go jump into an ice pool?" I said, just fueling the flames.

"Just because you can insult someone, get into a fist fight, cause a fist fight and not have any involvement in said fight all in one morning, it doesn't mean you need to cause more damage," Jack said. I had clearly pushed his buttons until he was ready to push me off a cliff.

"Hey. That was one time. I haven't caused anymore trouble since then" I retorted. I was ready to pull out all the insults I had if needed.

"You two. For once can you not fight? I want to spend today without any arguing about anything," Kim said, flicking me in the back of the head.

"Why? I don't wanna behave" I whined and pouted, glaring at Kim.

"Please," Kim pleaded before snapping at me. "We have a guest and this is not the time for you to act like a 3-year-old."

"Hey, you two. Stop arguing about Jasper's inability to behave" Jack said as he stepped between the two of us. Since there was no use in staying standing, I sat down on the bench behind me. "We all know that she's a bit troublesome but that isn't going to change."

"So, you must be Kai. I'm Jasper and I'm not as bad as they say I am," I said, turning to Kai and holding out my hand to him, "Most of the time anyway."

"Hey. So, are you three always like this?" Kai asked, asking a very good question.  
"Yes, we are" Jack, Kim and I said together. We looked at each other in horror before we started arguing about something Kai probably couldn't make out.

I finally realized that Kai was looking at us like we were insane. I'm used to this but only by people who knew me. Kai didn't even know me and he was looking at me weird.

"Guys! Hey, Kai is looking at us strangely" I muttered, shrinking back a bit.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. You get used to it after a while" Kim said, rubbing the back of her neck as she usually does when she's a bit nervous or embarrassed.

"I got used to them fighting after a few days" Jack offered, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"How about we just go to the amusement park?" I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Kim, do you have our tickets?" Jack asked. We were taking a bus and Kim's job is to get the tickets.

"Yep, got them right here" Kim answered, holding out our tickets.

We each accepted a ticket and went to the bus stop. We chatted about ourselves for a few minutes until the bus arrived. We told things that changed us and who we are. I told about how I was the youngest of 4 kids and how my mum and dad had gotten divorced when I was two. Kim told about how her sister was her insparation because she was fighting in the war. Jack was kind of reluculant to tell his but eventually he did say his. Apperently when he was 13 his dad would hurt him and yell at him because Jack was gay. His mum and dad divorced and a month later Jack and his mum were moving here. Kai didn't have much to say but I wasn't surprised. He had only just met us anyway.

Eventually, we got on the bus and were on our way to the amusement park.

There you go. The third chapter. So far this is my most updated story and it's the one I'm working hardest on.


End file.
